


Un amour aveugle

by Resha_Tsubaki



Series: Cana et Gildarts [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Mystère, Tragédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On dit que, lorsqu'on meurt, son âme possède la personne qu'on aime le plus. Mais lui n'en savait rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un amour aveugle

Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu, et déjà la guilde de Fairy Tail était bien animée. Tandis que certains discutaient, d'autres savouraient une petite douceur tranquillement, en espérant qu'une bataille n'éclatât pas, ce qui les empêcherait de la terminer et les mettrait en conséquence en colère. Quiconque osait faire tomber la part de tarte aux fraises d'Erza par-terre ne devait pas s'attendre à ressortir de cette salle vivant. Qui ne le savait pas ?

Alors que le feu et la glace commençaient à s'entrechoquer, une chaise volante vint interrompre une discussion un peu plus loin. Les victimes, prises au dépourvu alors qu'elles devraient être habituées à un tel spectacle, crièrent vengeance et se mirent à renvoyer la chaise au destinataire, pour se rendre compte après l'avoir lancée qu'elles ne savaient pas de quelle direction elle provenait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, un vacarme général éclata.

Alors que tous se battaient, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent soudain pour laisser entrer celui qu'on qualifiait de mage le plus puissant parmi eux. Ils l'ignorèrent cependant, trop occupés par leurs adversaires respectifs, c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Celui-ci passa au travers de ces petits combats pour s'installer au bar où Mirajane nettoyait des verres et l'accueillit avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

Gildarts posa son sac à côté de lui. Il était revenu depuis une semaine d'une mission qui l'avait occupé durant presque une année. Il n'avait pour le moment pas de projet de mission et entendait bien rester quelques temps au sein de la guilde qui lui avait manqué. C'était agréable de rentrer à la maison, et voir que l'ambiance ne changerait décidément jamais.

Des enfants allèrent à sa rencontre et tirèrent sur son manteau afin de lui demander de jouer avec eux. Parmi eux, il aperçut le fils de Gray et Lluvia, âgé de deux ans. Un petit gaillard espiègle aux cheveux noirs qui avait hérité du pouvoir de sa mère. À côté de lui, une petite fille aux cheveux rouges âgée d'un an était accrochée à sa manche, comme si elle le considérait comme son protecteur.

La fille d'Erza était vraiment adorable. Nul ne connaissait l'identité de son père, or elle possédait un tatouage au-dessus et en-dessous de l'œil droit, signe qu'elle portait en elle un potentiel monstre : elle avait la capacité de maîtriser tous les éléments. Erza en était incapable, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait hérité de ce pouvoir de son père.

Avec un sourire, Gildarts en mit sur chacun de ses genoux et d'autres sur ses épaules, afin de tous les satisfaire. Il adorait les enfants, ils étaient si mignons. Son grand regret était de ne pas en avoir. Il y avait eu quelques femmes dans sa vie, or il ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer se poser, avoir une famille. De plus, il partait fréquemment plusieurs années en mission sans donner la moindre nouvelle. Ces absences répétées ne pouvaient que nuire à la vie de famille. Les enfants avaient besoin d'un père présent, et il était bien incapable d'accomplir cette tâche.

Tandis que les enfants s'amusaient, le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail demanda une chope de bière à Mirajane. Depuis maintenant trois ou quatre mois, il avait développé une attirance assez extrême envers l'alcool. Il avait besoin de boire, et n'était jamais rassasié. C'était assez désagréable comme sentiment, mais fort heureusement il tenait très bien l'alcool et n'était par conséquent jamais ivre, peu importait le nombre de litres qu'il avalait.

Cela lui faisait penser à cette jeune mage qui passait son temps à vider des tonneaux d'alcool et paraissait tout le temps saoule. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Ah, oui... Cana, sûrement. Oui, c'était bien ça. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était partie pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Elle avait l'air si triste le jour de son départ, comme si elle n'avait pas envie de s'en aller… Qu'était-elle devenue ? Reviendrait-elle leur faire un petit coucou un de ces jours ?

Mirajane lui donna sa chope de bière, l'air soucieux, alors que les enfants riaient joyeusement en jouant. L'un d'entre eux qui se tenait sur son épaule lâcha prise puis tomba avant de se faire rattraper par le mage à quelques centimètres du sol. Sous l'effet de la peur, celui-ci se mit à chouiner. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, Gildarts le serra dans ses bras tandis que les autres enfants les regardaient avec jalousie.

« Tu bois beaucoup ces derniers temps, Gildarts. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil en dirigeant son regard vers Mirajane. Il se sentait on ne peut mieux. Ce n'était pas comme s'il buvait pour oublier ses soucis, puisqu'il n'en avait aucun. Il avait simplement envie de boire, il ne fallait pas chercher une signification derrière ses actes. Il la rassura puis reposa les enfants à terre, leur indiquant qu'il rejouerait avec eux plus tard.

Il perdit le compte de verres que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui servit, non pas parce qu'il était ivre, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de boire. Qu'est-ce qui en lui avait bien pu provoquer un tel changement ? Pourquoi l'alcool lui semblait-il si attrayant tout d'un coup ? Était-ce l'approche de la cinquantaine qui le rendait nerveux inconsciemment ?

Dans un coin de son esprit, il se demanda la raison pour laquelle Cana buvait autant. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la guilde, elle avait toujours eu cet air triste qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Tous pensaient qu'elle avait l'alcool joyeux, alors que c'était le contraire. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était jamais saoule, elle prétendait toujours l'être. Pourtant, les rares fois où l'alcool l'atteignait, elle pleurait silencieusement. Étrange fille.

Gildarts ne savait pas si elle persistait encore à boire, toutefois il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était bien jeune, elle ne ferait que détruire son organisme. Il espérait que cette petite avait finalement trouvé un endroit où se poser et être heureuse, puisque Fairy Tail ne lui avait apparemment pas apporté ce qui lui manquait. Que recherchait-elle, d'ailleurs ?

Pour la première fois depuis une vingtaine d'années, Gildarts repensa à une jeune femme dont il s'était entichée autrefois, lors d'une mission. Elle se baladait toujours avec une bouteille d'alcool et était assez excentrique. Elle était une simple humaine sans le moindre pouvoir magique, victime avec son village des agissements d'une guilde noire qu'il avait eu pour mission d'anéantir. Elle l'avait hébergé durant les quelques mois durant lesquels il avait accompli cette mission.

Se frottant le front, le mage tenta de se souvenir de son nom. Cornélia, voilà. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé une seule fois à elle depuis son départ ? Il s'était senti quelque peu différent à ses côtés… Elle avait pris soin de lui lorsqu'il avait été blessé, malgré sa pseudo-ivresse permanente. Elle prétendait toujours l'être, tout comme Cana. C'était amusant, elles se ressemblaient énormément sur ce point-là.

Gildarts n'avait plus rien entendu à son sujet après son départ. Elle devait être mariée avec des enfants, à présent, et peut-être même grand-mère. Buvait-elle toujours autant ? C'était mauvais pour sa santé. Enfin, lui-même n'était pas devenu un modèle à suivre, à en juger les verres vides à côté de lui que Mirajane nettoyait en murmurant qu'il lui faudrait commander autant d'alcool qu'à l'époque où Cana faisait encore partie de la guilde.

Soupirant, le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail ne prêtait toujours pas la moindre attention à la bataille qui se déroulait vivement dans son dos et porta sa main à l'une des poches de son pantalon, d'où il sortit un objet qui était entré en sa possession au moment où il avait commencé à boire. C'était probablement ce qui avait provoqué sa dépendance. S'agissait-il d'une malédiction ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'impression. Aucune onde négative ne s'en dégageait et il ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. Son esprit lui hurlait de ne pas le faire.

Comme par magie, cette carte était venue jusqu'à lui. Il voyageait vers une ville où il devait continuer sa mission, lorsqu'elle avait volé jusqu'à lui. Cette carte blanche était couverte de sang et dessus s'y trouvait une flèche. S'agissait-il d'une personne qui demandait son aide ? Qui ? Ou bien était-ce une farce ? Il avait hésité plusieurs instants avant de se mettre à suivre la direction indiquée.

Il voyagea durant deux jours, jusqu'à ce que la flèche disparût d'un seul coup. Comme si ce qu'elle indiquait n'existait plus. Si une personne avait envoyé cette carte comme signe de détresse, alors cela signifiait qu'elle était assurément morte. Mais qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ce sort ? À qui appartenait ce sang ? Ce dernier se trouvait encore sur la carte blanche qui n'affichait plus rien depuis ce jour.

Étrangement, dès lors que cette carte avait effacé son contenu, Gildarts s'était senti comme vide. Peu de temps après, il avait commencé à vouloir boire, comme si cela allait boucher ce trou qui se trouvait en lui. Cette jeune Cana s'était-elle aussi sentie vide, était-ce pour cela qu'elle passait son temps à boire ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui manquer ? Qu'est-ce que Fairy Tail n'avait pas pu lui fournir ?

Beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Enfin, tant que cette jeune mage trouvait ce qui lui manquait, alors tout irait pour le mieux. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait y faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait décidé de quitter la guilde de son propre gré, nul ne pouvait donc contester sa décision. Malgré les nouveaux membres ainsi que le départ de certains, Fairy Tail ne changeait pas. Elle restait une grande famille unie.

Continuant de fixer la carte tâchée de sang qui avait séché, Gildarts avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, pensif. Il attendait qu'un nouveau signe apparût. Redeviendrait-il comme il l'était autrefois s'il se débarrassait de ce morceau de papier ? Pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Et, le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi…

 

À l'écart de la bataille générale, assise en train de déguster un morceau de gâteau, Lucy examinait Gildarts du coin de l'œil. Depuis son retour, une semaine plus tôt, elle avait remarqué des changements chez lui. La puce à l'oreille, elle s'était mise à essayer de trouver pourquoi. Tout le monde savait que Gildarts n'était pas un grand buveur. Aussi cette nouvelle passion pour l'alcool avait éveillé chez elle des doutes.

La jeune mage stellaire fut distraite lors de sa réflexion par son abruti de petit-ami qui avait eu la bonne idée d'enflammer son gâteau en tentant de toucher Gray. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Pas après l'avoir privée de sa part. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'échapper après avoir découvert son erreur, elle saisit son écharpe sur laquelle elle tira d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber en arrière.

Après quelques coups douloureux, Lucy s'assit en soupirant puis posa son visage dans le creux de sa main avant de reporter son regard à nouveau vers Gildarts. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de Cana, l'une de ses meilleures amies qui lui avait confié son plus gros secret. Bien qu'elle lui eût promis de la hisser au rang de mage de classe S, le test avait été interrompu et elle avait quitté la guilde juste après.

Malgré sa trahison lors de l'épreuve pour trouver la fameuse tombe, Lucy ne lui en voulait pas, quand bien même elle était consciente que Cana s'en était blâmée et c'était ce qui l'avait décidée définitivement à partir. Depuis, elle n'avait plus eu vent d'elle. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à s'en convaincre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques mois.

Elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de la retrouver. Avec l'équipe, elle avait choisi des missions partout dans le pays, en espérant entendre de ses nouvelles. Or, rien n'était parvenu jusqu'à ses oreilles, à son grand regret. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle allait bien, où qu'elle se trouvât.

À sa stupeur, dans la main de Gildarts Clive se trouvait une carte. Une carte blanche. Couverte de sang. Pourquoi se trouvait-il en possession d'un tel objet ? Avait-il croisé Cana sur sa route ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il informé personne ? Avait-elle trouvé le courage de lui avouer leur lien de parenté ? Lucy ne fit même plus attention aux râlements de Natsu qui se plaignait de ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal et fixait cette carte.

De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette carte appartenait à Cana, elle y mettrait sa main à couper. Elle ne connaissait aucun autre mage possédant cette compétence. Le monde était certes vaste, mais qui d'autre aurait pu lui donner ce morceau de papier, si ce n'était l'ancienne membre de Fairy Tail ? Il ne fallait pas oublier leur lien de sang qu'elles étaient deux à connaître.

À la vue de cette carte, son mauvais pressentiment gagna du terrain. Surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua les traces de sang. Il ne fallait pas être stupide pour deviner à qui il appartenait. Elle avait émis cette théorie peu de temps après le retour de Gildarts au sein de la guilde, néanmoins elle refusait d'y croire. Cela ne pouvait absolument pas être possible. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Sa mère, Layla, lui en avait parlé autrefois. C'était une rumeur qui existait depuis la nuit des temps et qui était véridique. Ceux qui en avaient eu vent et qui regardaient autour d'eux pouvaient le constater. Sa mère avait été une grande mage avant sa naissance. Elle-même avait hérité de son pouvoir, son père n'étant qu'un simple humain sans magie. Lucy s'était mise à croire en ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour où son père lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Layla, ne serait-ce que par le caractère.

_On dit que, lorsqu'on meurt, son âme possède la personne qu'on aime le plus._

Voilà ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Le possédé se met à ressembler au mort, ne serait-ce que par certains aspects. Lucy avait apparemment beaucoup pris du caractère de sa mère. Dans un sens, c'était comme si elle était toujours présente, à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle l'avait réalisé, elle avait eu chaud au cœur. Elle pouvait se dire que sa mère était toujours là. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à se rendre sur sa tombe et de vouloir la revoir afin d'entendre sa voix.

Dans le cas de Gildarts… Lucy ne parvenait toujours pas à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Pourtant, elle ne voyait là aucune autre explication. Il buvait. Il était en possession de l'une de ses cartes, couverte de sang qui plus est. Il était celui que Cana aimait plus que tout. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre la réalité.

Et, le pire, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas. Il arborait certes un air vague en regardant cette carte, or elle savait d'expérience que la mort d'un membre de la guilde l'aurait mis dans un état effroyable. Il aurait été encore plus affecté s'il avait su qu'il s'agissait en réalité de sa fille. Cette dernière lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais lui révéler leur lien, malgré la situation. Elle devait faire comme si elle n'était au courant de rien. Et c'était douloureux.

Lucy peinait encore à y croire. Cana était morte. Après quatre années sans nouvelle, il s'agissait là de la réalité qui s'imposait face à elle. Le pire, c'était qu'elle était la seule à savoir. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement annoncer son décès alors qu'elle n'avait même pas vu son corps ni su comment Gildarts était entré en possession de la carte qui n'affichait rien.

« Lucy, pleure pas, je vais t'acheter un gros gâteau si tu veux. »

Alertée par ce que Natsu venait de dire, la jeune mage se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçue. Celle-ci esquissa un petit sourire triste puis essuya ses larmes, refusant d'attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle posa une fois de plus le regard sur son aîné qui venait de terminer une nouvelle chope de bière. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire. Elle avait promis.

De plus, à quoi cela l'avancerait-il si elle lui révélait leur lien de parenté ? Cana lui en voudrait éternellement, et briser une promesse était ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Gildarts ne gagnerait rien à apprendre la vérité. Depuis environ quarante ans qu'il se trouvait à Fairy Tail, il avait vu défiler nombre de mages, Cana n'en était qu'une de plus, après tout. Il n'avait pas dû penser à elle pendant ces quatre ans, alors que celle-ci avait dû garder sans cesse une image de lui dans son esprit.

S'il apprenait qu'il avait en réalité une fille qu'il n'avait jamais appris réellement à connaître, il s'en voudrait. Il se détesterait. Lucy ne ferait que lui apporter de la souffrance en lui révélant ce secret, et Cana ne le souhaiterait pas. Elle avait su faire preuve d'égoïsme lorsqu'il était concerné, comme durant l'épreuve pour devenir un mage S, néanmoins elle ne souhaitait le malheur de personne. Surtout pas le sien.

Comment Cana avait-elle vécu durant ces quatre années ? Avait-elle trouvé une part de bonheur ? Lucy avait tenté de la retenir, or elle n'y était pas arrivée. Son amie lui avait filé entre les doigts, malgré ses efforts. Que se serait-il passé si elle était restée dans la guilde ? Aurait-elle finalement osé avouer la vérité à Gildarts ou se serait-elle laissée consumer par ce secret ? Elle avait bien vu cette souffrance qu'elle avait tenté de supporter avec de l'alcool.

À présent, le seul moyen de se consoler était de se dire qu'elle resterait pour toujours auprès de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Son père.

 


End file.
